Met My Valentine In The Club
by DEREK-FREAKIN-HALE-IS-MINE
Summary: Angel's and Derek's friends had enough of her being alone on V Day, so they form a plan to set those two up. Didn't turn out exactly how they thought, but they weren't complaining. It had the same outcome. Not actually any lemons, just you know, starts like it.


**Well, I think the title sums it up. Valentine's Day is only one day and one night. **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

I sighed at the fact my "best friends" are making me go to this club for Valentine's Day. It's been something they've been trying to do for two years. But, I've refused, until they had enough blackmail to last me for a year.

"Allison, do I have to go?" I asked miserably.

She stopped messing around with whatever she was doing over the phone to answer seriously,"yes."

"Not unless I die first."

"Then I'll pick you up in my car and drive us back to Earth. You are going, that's final."

Erica butted in,"even if I have to drag you naked."

"I love you guys too." I said dryly.

"We know." They chorused.

I rolled my eyes and then muttered,"I'll meet you there."

"Bye, Angel!"

I stared at myself in the mirror and took in my appearance. I had messy black hair that went to my shoulders, pink lips, small nose, and dead light blue eyes. My body was normal, and I was a little bit thick, stomach wise. My height was five feet. I sighed and went to work.

I put on the black dress that Lydia got me. It had a v shape and covered my breast and a zipper up the middle. Until it reached my virgin area. It flared out to my mid thigh with lacey layers, until the first under lay, which was just a black silk skirt. I went into the bathroom. I curled my hair and parted it in the middle. I put on light makeup, but enough to cover some blemishes. I grabbed my heels and left.

The bouncer let me in immediately and I smiled,"thanks, Mark." I kissed his cheek and went in. I searched past the crowds of dancing and drunk people. I made my way over, with some wolf whistles my way. I blushed heavily,"sh, before you attrack attention."

"You already did that yourself." Lydia said. I looked behind me and some guys were staring at me.

"Well, I'm here. Bye." I turned and tried to leave, but Isaac held my wrist.

"Oh no. You're not leaving till you get laid, or we leave."

"But, I'll be here till I'm five thousand years old!" I exaggerated.

"A risk we're willing to take." Stiles said. "But, if I was straight, I would go after that." He said, smacking my but lightly. I reflexively punched him, lightly.

"Where is your boyfriend?"

"Jackson's in the restroom." He said.

I nodded and talked to Aiden, Lydia's boyfriend, for a while. When a slow-as slow as you can get in a club-song. Lydia dragged Aiden to the dance floor, Jackson and Stiles we're kissing in a corner, Isaac and Allison practically humping one another, Scott in Kira laughing at something.

This is the reason I don't go out on Valentine's day. I always felt left out. All my friends had someone. Everyone but me. I felt like I was intruding, so I went to the bar.

"What would you like?" The bartender said, smiling at me sympathetically.

"Surprise me with something strong enough to keep me knocked out till March."

"I'll be right back."

I lied my head on my arms and placed them on the counter. "Drinking isn't the answer, you know."

I looked up and this Adonis was staring at me. "The plan was to kill myself." I said, trying to hope my tone will drive him away. I didn't need to get my hopes up.

"Hmm, at least we'll be going to the same place."

"Hell." We said at the same time. I chuckled softly.

"Angela, Angela Raymond." I stuck my hand out.

"Derek Hale." He kissed the back of my hand and I nearly fainted at how tight his strong, warm hand held mine. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled, and the tender gave me a drink, a smile on her face. "Enjoy." Her voice held a double meaning.

"So, why are you here?" He leaned against the bar, arms crossed.

I drunk my drink,"my friends blackmailed me."

"Same."

We talked for a while, and I found myself sharing my hopes and dreams with him. I blushed,"sorry. I shouldn't have told that to you, I'll just, um…"I pointed to the crowd and left my money on the counter, bringing my fifth drink with me.

He stopped me,"wait, I don't mind. I find it nice you can trust me to keep a secret. Most people think I'm unapproachable."

I snorted, the drink catching up to me. I mumbled,"I thought I was out of your league. You don't look like the type to be into a girl like me." I frowned and said,"I have to make my way to my friends. Think I'll see ya later?" I was buzzed, but not drunk. But the way he answered was enough to make me think I was.

He leaned down and kissed close to my mouth,"yeah. Hopefully." He walked away, and I felt the familiar, but forgotten feel of a throbbing in between my legs. I blushed hard and walked to Scott.

"Here she is! The girl of the night!" Scott slurred.

"You're drunk." I teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey! I hope you don't mind, but we blackmailed another friend. Where is he?" He looked around and Stiles shouted out,"there! Aye yo! Yeah! Over here!"

"Always the gentleman." I muttered. I turned so I could face the person they blackmailed. "I am so sorr-eeeeh." Derek Hale is right in front of me, smirk on his face.

"That was quick for a see ya later." I threw my head back and laughed.

"You have no idea."

"Hold up! Back up the train! Reverse! Press pause. Rewind. Press play. You've met already?"

I hummed in agreement. I was shocked and pleased all at the same time. We left back to the bar after that same awkward moment came back. I ordered another drink when Take Me Away by Rokelle and David Audé came on, I begged Derek for a dance. "Just one dance. That's all I'm asking for."

I smiled when he gave in and dragged him on the dance floor. His hands stayed firmly on my hips, mine on his neck. We were grinding shamelessly on each other, the alcohol numbing our systems.

I stared into Derek's eyes for a while, enjoying the intensity of his stare. Until he crashed his lips to mine. I was surprised so I didn't kiss back. He pulled away and we stared at one another. Hurt flashing across Derek's face. I got over my shock and rested my hand on his neck, staring at him.

My lips felt swollen and I licked them, his flavor filling my senses. I pulled him down and connected our lips into a fiery kiss. He pulled me impossibly closer and I moaned as his tongue moved into my mouth. I brought his hands from my hips to my ass. He squeezed and I bit my lip to keep in the loud moan.

"Derek." I whimpered. Pulling my lips away, I looked up at him expectedly. He kissed me one more time before taking his hands away and wrapping one around mine, pulling me out of the club, with a quick bye to Lydia who organized this.

Derek pulled me into parking lot and in his car. He started it and I bit my lip. This Camero was _sexy_. Like under **_Derek_** kind of _sexy_. He smirked at me and messaged my thigh, getting dangerously close to my vagina.

I bucked up and whimpered again, needing to get some type of release. He kissed me once at a red light. He kept teasing me until he finally got to my house. I attacked him with my lips, unbottuning his shirt as I went down his body. I threw the shirt somewhere and his lips sought mine again.

He managed to get me to my room and on the bed. He unzipped the front of my dress and stared at me in my panties only. I blushed hard, my face firetruck red. I pulled his head down to kiss me, but he fought and stared at me.

"I know. I know. I don't have anything special, so can we just…get on with it?" I confirmed.

He shook his head. "No. I'm going to look at your _entire_ body and make it _clear_ that you _are_ special. I looked up at him in confusion. He kissed his was down my body, stopping to look at the scars I had gotten while growing up. Then he moved to my underwear. I looked away and he brought his hand up to make me look at him. "Look at me. Look at what I am doing, know that I am the one who is making you feel good."

With that, he stripped me of my undies. The cold air hitting me. I kept my hairs trimmed and the hair on my legs shaved. I looked down at his head in between my legs and I moaned at the feeling off his tongue brushing my walls. I gripped the covers tight,"it feels so good. _Please_." I am not sure what I was asking for, but he seemed to.

When I woke up, Derek's arm was tight around my waist. The tears pricked at my eyes, and I managed to keep them at bay. I tried to sit up, but his arm and…well, his cock prevented that. I noticed how his arm seemed to be possessive and protective, and that's how the tears fell loose. I bit my lip to keep in the sob and held my head into his chest.

"What's wrong?" Derek's voice scared me enough to stop the tears for a second.

"The fact that this was a one night stand. I knew I shouldn't have, but, you made me feel so…worth it. I know I can't make you stay because I'm not pretty or able to give you what others can. And I am pretty inexperiened. I have a bunch of scars also. I told myself that I couldn't get him to fall in love with-"

His mouth met mine with a fury,"shut up. I thought I told you that you _are_ beautiful, that you are beautiful. There's no doubt in my mind that I can fall in love with you. I was sober, so there's a reason I slept with you, not just for a one night stand. I love that I was your first. I'm glad, because you're mine now. And I take care of what's mine."

He kissed me again, demanding that I believe him. Sooner or later I might, but right now, I'm basking in the fact that he said we could fall in love. He kissed me one more time, before lightly touching a scar on my forehead. "How'd you get this one?"

"Trying to reach for the salt in a cabinet with a stool in a chair and hitting my head on the counter." He placed a tender kiss on it. He went on like this one every scar I had, placing a kiss on each one.

* * *

"I admit, I'm glad you guys made me go to the club. So, thanks." It was the sixteenth. We do this so we don't have to worry about hangovers. We were at Derek's house, his arms wrapped around my waist. I was sitting on his lap with a smile playing on my face.

He was too busy trying to get me horny enough to make them leave. I mumbled for him to stop weakly. "You say no, but your voice says yes." Was all he whispered. I laughed.

"Well, mission accomplished. Though I do have one question." Stiles grinned.

"What?" Derek asked, already annoyed.

"When's the wedding?"

I choked laughing at Derek's reaction. He growled out,"STILES!" I laughed harder.


End file.
